


Boys/Boys/Girls

by doplicdrone



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Denial, Frustration, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, like barely any but whatever, luke is kind of a douche, mention of bryana, this is halfway between a blurb and a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doplicdrone/pseuds/doplicdrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is bisexual and Luke isn't getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys/Boys/Girls

**Author's Note:**

> title + this whole thing is based on the panic song girls/girls/boys. apologies for Luke being a toolbag btw, i dont share any of his views just for the record. im not sure if this counts as a oneshot or just a blurb but im putting it out here anyway, so her you go
> 
> (also this is not edited so sorry bout any mistakes)

"Truuuth or dare Ash."

"Uhmm..." He giggled loudly before answering, "Fuck it, truth. Give it to me Calum!" They all erupted in slurred laughs.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Calum slowly expelled pointing at Ashton. To the surprise of the others, Ashton nodded with a great big grin on his face.

Luke was shocked, he didn't snicker like Michael or Calum. He leaned forwards with a look of intrigue.

"Wait, why Ash?" He sounded the least intoxicated and actually found himself growing excited for the curly haired boy's answer.

The older boy merely shrugged, laughing.

"You're supposed to kiss your boyfriend." Luke's heart leapt and suddenly his somewhat clouded mind became filled with hope. Just then a confused Michael piped in,

"Ashton how come you didn't tell us you were gay?" He stumbled over his words as he spoke, but the others could somewhat understand him. Luke felt his heart soar at the prospect that he might actually have a chance with Ashton.

"I'm not gay, that's why.." He lightly tapped the red haired boy's nose and fell sideways into Luke's lap, laughing.

“But,” Luke started, still not understanding how Ashton could be straight and have a boyfriend. “What about Bryanna?” He recalled Ashton being very happy with his ex-girlfriend. Calum just laughed at Luke’s confusion along with Ashton. It was like they were in on some big secret and Luke didn’t know how to deal with it when he was this drunk.

“Luke don’t look so cheated.” Calum laughed.

“I’m not,” he huffed indignantly. “What’s so funny?” If he wasn’t so intoxicated it might’ve come out as bitchy. But under the circumstances he just sounded confused.

“I’m bi, Luke.” Michael seemed to finally get it and he nodded, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape before he flopped backwards onto the floor.

“Bye?” Luke still didn’t get it.

“I’m bisexual Lucas.” Ashton tried and failed not to laugh. “I like boys and girls.”

“Oh.” Luke wasn’t sure how to take this information. He’d gotten so close to what he’d always wanted-- a chance with Ashton, but now it seemed Ashton was just confused with what he liked, Luke didn’t think you could truly like girls and boys. Ashton got up from his lap and slung an arm around Michael.

“Truth or dare, ol’ pal?” Michael winked at him.

They played until most of them passed out, but Luke felt sobered by Ashton’s confession. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sure he’d heard of bisexuality before, but he never gave much thought to it. He couldn’t imagine liking girls and boys. In his mind it was one or the other or neither.

Luke continued to dwell on it for the next few weeks. During this time he found himself pulling away from Ashton. If the band went out together he’d go but he would turn down any one on one time with him.

He’d decided that Ashton thought he was gay for a time but now he was straight.

It was simple enough, maybe a guy friend had pressured him into believing it, but now Ashton was with a girl-- or he was until recently-- and he was straight again. And now Luke didn’t want to have to see him every second of every day. He liked Ashton but he didn’t think he could deal with someone masquerading as gay when he had dated and even loved girls.

At the end of their Saturday show, Luke found himself making a beeline for the van. Once again, he was trying to avoid Ashton and his confused sexuality. He knew the others had planned to go out so he had planted a fake sick story earlier in the day to get away with staying in for the night.

He was in bed in his hotel room within an hour and he was just about to turn off the lights when there was a knock at the door. Luke opened the door to find Michael and Calum looking beyond pissed.

“Hey asshole,” Calum spoke sharply, “we know you’re avoiding Ashton.” To say Luke felt embarrassed would be an understatement.

“Yeah, and he knows too.” Now Michael was scolding him. “What we can’t figure out is why, so stop making him feel like a prick and come with us tonight.” Luke felt guilty, he may be confused and unsettled by Ashton ever since that truth or dare game, but he was still one of his oldest friends.

“Fine.” Luke agreed meekly, grabbing his coat and putting some shoes on as he walked out the door with them.

They arrived a little while later to a very loud dance club. When they got in Michael yelled over the music to Calum and Luke, “I’m gonna find Ashton.” before disappearing into the crowd.

The two remaining boys found their way to the bar, ordering drinks and cracking jokes about the sleazy looking guys next to them who kept getting shut down by girls. Luke felt a tap on his shoulder and there stood Ashton. Luke avoided his eyes giving a small ‘hey’.

Ashton looked almost miserable as he placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder and his lips close to Luke’s ear. “Can we go somewhere to talk.” Luke tried to shake the tingly feeling he got from Ashton’s touch and tentatively nodded.

The older boy motioned for Luke to follow and they were soon standing in some sort of alley between the club and what seemed to be a liquor store. Immediately Luke felt unnerved.

“Do you think we could just go back inside and maybe talk later? Because--” He was cut of by Ashton who was shaking his head.

“No. Luke you need to tell me what’s wrong. What did I do to make you hate me this much that you can’t be alone with me anymore.” Luke didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen Ashton like this before.

“It’s just--” Luke began but closed his eyes and groaned before he could finish his thought. How could he explain it when he didn’t really understand what he was scared of. He opened his eyes again to an impatient looking Ashton.

“Well?” Luke tried again.

“Do you remember that stupid game of truth or dare?” Ashton nodded slowly.

“The one about a month ago, yeah.” Luke sighed and leaned against the alley wall.

“You said you were ‘bisexual’.” Luke put air quotes around the word and Ashton narrowed his eyes.

“Why the hell does that matter to you Luke, you’re gay!” Luke put his head in his hands sighing.

“It matters because-- well,” he looked up at Ashton from his hands. “I like you.” Ashton’s expression softened and he looked relieved. He took a step closer to Luke, putting a hand on his arm.

“Is that all? Luke, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now.” Luke made a pained expression and Ashton looked puzzled, but removed his hand from the younger boy. “What’s wrong now?”

Luke ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You’re straight." He meant it to come out as a shout but the result was more of a croaky whisper.

Ashton made a face.

“No I’m not Luke, I’m bisexual, we’ve been through this.” Luke rolled eyes and scoffed.

“But you loved Bryana.” Luke pointed out and Ashton looked frustrated.

“Yes, hence bi-sexual. Boys and girls, dumbass.” Luke shook his head and Ashton looked as though he were about to scream. “Well then what if I told you I’ve fucked guys Luke.” Ashton spoke harshly and Luke’s eyes widened but he still shrugged.

“Then I guess you thought you were gay for a time, but now you’re straight.” Luke braced himself for Ashton’s yelling but instead the older boy just went deadly silent. After a few seconds of staring into each other’s eyes, Ashton seemed to regain composure before speaking in a soft, somewhat patronizing tone.

"Luke I'm not straight." It seemed the other boy was about to interject but Ashton stopped him by saying in the same voice,

"But I'm not gay either." Luke scoffed again,

"'Course you aren't gay, you date girls." Luke watched as Ashton closed his eyes tightly and for some reason smiled a little. He opened his eyes again, and took a step closer to Luke, their bodies were almost touching and Luke felt his heart flutter in anticipation.

"So, you think I'm straight?" Ashton asked slowly. Luke nodded uncertainly in response.

Ashton rolled his eyes and took the taller boy by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, pressing their bodies together and slightly grinding against him.

Ashton smirked as the younger boy moaned at the sudden friction.

"Boys can like boys and girls.” He whispered into Luke’s ear. “So, does this seem straight to you?" He asked in a low voice before slamming his lips against Luke's.


End file.
